The Meeting
by foreverlonely67
Summary: Another pro duelist, another legendary deck holder, and another attribute deck holder. What more can Duel Academy ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**Shay's POV**

"Does anyone know where we're supposed to go?"

I looked towards my cousins Faith and Elle. They retuned my look with a glance of their own and shrugged at me. We kept walking until I saw a door that said 'Head Master'. I knocked on the door and heard someone inside yell come in. When I opened the door I saw a man sitting behind a desk. He had no hair, some facial hair and seemed jolly.

"Ahh you three must be the new students Shay, Faith and Elle. Welcome to Duel Academy!"

We smiled at him in return and said,

"Thank you very much sir. It's a pleasure to be here."

"My name is Chancellor Shepard. And I must say that it is a great honor to have you here Miss White. If you don't mind me asking why did you come to Duel Academy?"

"Well I really couldn't miss the opportunity to meet up with my other 2/3. So when they said that they were signing up I just couldn't stay away."

Chancellor Shepard laughed,

"Well since you are leaving the pro dueling leagues then you must know Aster Pheonix. He is a student here at Duel Academy as well."

"Not to be rude sir but I didn't leave the leagues I just took a break to be here with my cousins. And I do know Aster. He is my rival."

I think his smile just got bigger,

"Well then that means that this will be a very interesting year."

He turned to Faith,

"Now Ms. Scarlet I have heard of the accommodations that you require and let me just assure that you have no need to worry. All of our dorm rooms are built in safety so if you should have an accident, you shouldn't be hurt too bad."

I heard Faith breath a sigh of relief beside me.

Next he turned to Elle,

"And Ms. Brooks you have no need to worry. Here on Duel Academy we have a separate room for music. You are free to go there anytime that you like."

A knock was at the door and a blonde man walked in,

"Chancellor Shepard I am here to complain about that Slifer slacker again! Did you know that he was sleeping in class again?"

"Dr. Crowler please see with him. He is just a boy with a lot on his plate. I'm pretty sure that you remember when we used to do that in class."

"Well you Chancellor but must he do it everyday?"

"Dr. Crowler just see with him. Now since you are here I would love for you to take the new students around the school so that they can get familiar to the place."

The blonde man turned to us with a creepy smile on his face'

"Why yes Shepard I would-AHHHHHHHHHHH! Not another one!"

I blinked in confusion.

"Is everything alright sir?"

"It's just that you're pro duelist Shay White and we have seen what a pro duelist is capable of here at this school."

I turned to Faith and Elle and they both shrugged at me. They man cleared his throat,

"Well since we can't change the past and I doubt that it will happen again, you three should follow me."

He walked outside and we followed him after waving bye to Chancellor Shepard. I've heard that this school was big but I had no idea that it was this big. Dr. Crowler was talking but I wasn't listening to him, I was more into seeing what type of duelists this school had to offer. After we exited the main building he took us to see the dorms. The Obalisk dorm looked like a mansion, the Ra dorm looked like a hotel, and the Slifer dorm looked like a shack.

"Alright ladies that is all of the school now I am going to leave you with a student so that they can take you to Ms. Dorothy's shop so that you may be fitted for a uniform."

He turned around and a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a blue uniform was walking towards us.

"Ms. Rhodes would you mind takeing the new students to Ms. Dorothy's shop for a fitting?"

"Sur I'll take them."

With that Dr. Crowler walked off and left us with the girl.

"My name is Alexis. My I ask for your names?"

"Sure my name is Shay, this is Faith and this is Elle."

"Nice to meet you all. Just follow me and I'll take you to Ms. Dorothy."

We followed Alexis while getting to know her a little better. When we entered the shop you could see all sorts of cards and other knick knacks. A lady appeared from a room in the back. When she saw us she smiled at us,

"Ahh you three must be here for your uniforms."

She walked from behind the counter with a measuring tape and took all of our measurements. After, she disappeared to that room again and reappeared holding three Obalisk uniforms. She gave one to each of us a uniform then showed us to a changing room. We changed into our uniforms and thanked Ms. Dorothy.

"Ok you guys since we don't have any classes today I'm going to take you to meet the rest of my friends."

"Sure."

We followed her toward the Slifer dorms. She walked up the stairs and opened a door. Inside was a boy with brown hair, a boy with teal hair, another one with light blue hair, a boy with black hair, another boy with black hair but with a bandana, and Aster himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aster's POV**

When the door opened Alexis, Shay, Faith, and Elle walked in. What is Shay doing here. I turned my attention back to the flower that I had in my hand. I twirled it around and around watching the beautiful blue petals move with it's movements.

"So Shay have you finally convinced yourself that I am the better duelist?"

"In your dreams Phoenix I'm only here because of Faith and Elle."

I got up with the flower still in my hand and walked towards her. I placed the delicate item in her hair and stared at my masterpiece.

"Will you stop putting flowers in my hair."

"If I stopped then it wouldn't be fun watching you freak out over it."

She made that annoyed face that love so much. Then she took the flower out of her hair and threw it on the floor. I pretended to have a hurt look on my face. She rolled her eyes then enveloped me in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Aster."

* * *

**Jaden' s POV**

So we were sitting in my room when Alexis opens the door and three other girls walk in with her. I recognized the one with black hair and green eyes as pro duelist Shay White. I didn't know who the other two were but they sort of looked like her. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Aster and Shay started talking. It seemed like they were arguing about flowers. In the end they ended up hugging. Aster turned around,

"Guys this is Shay White and her cousins Faith Scarlet, and Elle Brooks."

"Wait Faith Scarlet? No way! She's the girl with Rainbow Beast Deck." **(couldn't think of another name XD) **Chazz started to freak out since he couldn't buy that deck as well.

"Elle you duel with a water attribute deck don't you?" asked Hassleberry.

She turned towards him with a smile on her face,

"Actually I do."

Hassleberry's face reddened a bit and he made that weird grunting noise. It was funny but back to the matter on hand now we have another pro duelist, another legendary deck holder, and an attribute deck holder. Somebody has to duel me now before I burst with excitement.

"Well guys welcome to Duel Academy. I'm Jaden, and these guys are Chazz, Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry. Now can one of you three please duel me? I have to take one of you on."

* * *

**Elle's POV**

When Jaden said that he wanted to duel one of us I just had to jump at the opportunity.

"I'll do it."

I could see stars in his eyes,

"Sweetness lets head to the school's dueling arena and have it there."

We followed them to the dueling arena and got in position.

**(I'm just going to skip the duel since I am horrible at writing them.)**

"And that's game."

He beat me. He really beat me. Only three people have been able to beat me and that's Shay, Faith and Aster. Now I have this joker to add to my list but I guess I had fun and that's what matters. I saw the boy with black hair walk over to me and extended his hand for me to grab. He lifted me to my feet and opened his mouth to speak,

"That was a good duel Elle. You did well."

I looked into his eyes and saw no hints of deceit in them so I blushed and smiled back,

"Thanks Chazz."

* * *

Well, well, well do I see a crush developing between those two? ;) Hey everybody sorry I have not updated anything for a while. But its a story that we all know too well school nuff said. I wanted to do something last weekind but we moved so I couldn't do anything. So just bare with me while I try to get all of these out.

Love you all.

Stories to be updated soon:

1) Vacations Hurt

2) The Silver Lining

3) The New Girl

4)The Hook Up and

5) H.A.N.A.


	3. Apology

Sorry that I have not updated in a very very very very long time but I got really lazy and exams are literally right around the corner and I'm graduating this year so please bare with me and again I'm sorry. I'll try to update June 4th.


	4. Blob

Elle's POV

After I was back on my feet I glanced in my cousins' direction with a disappointed look on my face. That Jaden kid is pretty strong.

"Jaden I'll be looking for a rematch very soon."

He turned to me with a cheesy grin on his face,

"You're on whenever you're ready."

I turned my attention back to Chazz,

"Can I get my hand back now please? I kind of need it."

His eyes widened and he dropped my hand and crossed his arms over his chest and turned his face away from me with red cheeks. Everyone started laughing at the scene and Chazz walked off.

* * *

Chazz's POV

What the hell Chazz? Why'd you walk off? Stupid girl embarrassing me like that.

"Hey boss are you ok? Your face looks red."

"Go away."

"Do you have a fever boss? You should be in bed. Come on let's get you to bed so you can rest."

"I said GO AWAY!"

* * *

**Later that night with Ms Dorothy**

"I should be able to close the shop now."

As I turned my back to finish cleaning the shop a cold wind blew past me. I turned to find nothing there. Strange. Making my way to the broom closet I found more than just the broom in there.

"What is that?"

I reached out to touch the blob of glue when a pair of eyes stared at me. A mouth opened and two rows of teeth pulled me into the blob as my vision blurred.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

Everybody was heading back to Jaden's room when we were disturbed by Ms. Dorothy.

"Something wrong ma'am?"

She didn't respond instead she activated the duel disc on her wrist.

"Um is this how the staff greet new students Jesse?" Faith leaned over to ask me.

"Not at all. Something's wrong. Ms. Dorothy doesn't duel at all."

At the same moment she summoned a monster and sent it to attack us. I activated my duel disc and sent Topaz Tiger after the monster headed our way. Topaz destroyed the monster and returned back to my hand as I deactivated my duel disc. Jaden stepped forward,

"Ms. Dorothy what happened?"

She summoned another monster to attack us but an angel and Diamond Dude destroyed it.

"Maybe we should run."

"Good idea."

As we turned around a corner everybody almost ran into a purple blob sitting on floor. Shay used a hairpin to poke it and eyes and a mouth appeared as the hairpin was consumed. Almost immediately a similar hairpin was spit out of the blob while the original hairpin was still in the blob.

"That doesn't look right."

As I said that the hairpin jumped at Shay to attack her.

* * *

**Shay's POV**

The hairpin jumped at me to attack me but a book blocked it's path. I looked to my side and saw Jaden looking at me with a cheesy grin on his face.

"You good?"

"I think so."

I looked back in the direction of the hairpin to see it crawling away.

"Ok so anybody care to explain what's going on here?"

"I wish we could but we're just as clueless as you three are." Alexis spoke up.

I looked around to find everyone with a blank expression on their faces. What's going on?


	5. AN

Yeah sorry again for disappearing again everybody but sad to say I will not be using this account anymore. Yeah you guys probably hate me now and I don't blame you guys. But if you want to keep reading them I will be posting them on Wattpad under the name bellalidashi11. They won't be up right now as I will have to edit and change them from Jr. High to High School level. But thank you to all of my followers and I will not be upset if you unfollow me in fact I don't blame you. But thank you for your support so far and I will never forget the wonderful friends that I have made right now. Love you guys.


End file.
